


They keep going

by Abluetrashcan



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, frostbite - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frostbite, Frostbite AU, maiden of Asgard, they keep going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abluetrashcan/pseuds/Abluetrashcan
Summary: In this universe there’s a new set of possibilities. Maybe fate goes as planned, but when has that ever happened for Loki and In-Unga





	They keep going

She’s going to miss her train. She’s really, really going to miss it and then she’ll have to explain to her boss that she’s late to work because she forgot to start the dryer the night before. 

 

He’s got everywhere and nowhere to be. Loki just wants a hot breakfast before he goes to the art museum. As he looks around he watches as people clamber into and out of cars, shoving through the sidewalk crowds.  
He’s been here before but... he hasn’t all the same.  
He was mind controlled and everything was fuzzy and clouded, he almost destroyed the city.  
He lets that sink in. 

He almost destroyed a realm thriving with beautiful things. 

He hurries, long strides carrying him. He doesn’t want to let it settle in and ruin his mood more than it already has. 

 

They connect when he reaches to hail a cab, and she’s leaning to grab her phone. 

His cool fingers graze her throat, and he stops and turns to apologize but she’s looking stunned.  
“...Loki?” She breathes and... it’s not in the way everyone’s been saying it.  
Like they’re surprise of his appearance is only fueled by panic and bad memories.  
No she... she whispers his name, features soft and voice curious like he’s an old friend and she’s just swelled with love from years of memories. 

It makes his throat tight and chest ache, because someone might not be appalled by his presence. 

There’s a name in the back of his head that he’s never heard.  
Yet he knows it by heart.  
Knows it’s her name.  
Knows it’s like he’s whispered it and screamed it and spoke it in passion and pleasure and rage and sadness.  
He knows her, but he’s never seen her before. 

“I apologize...I, I didn’t mean to hit you.”

She shakes her head and gives him a little smile “oh it’s okay, im the one not paying attention. I’m late and... my boss is gonna have my neck.” 

Why did she pick that phrase? She pushes it to the back of her mind along with the tingling sensation of her finger tips, deciding it’s from the coffee she drank. 

He nods, “there’s an art museum calling my name.” 

‘That’s not the only thing calling your name’ they both think. 

They really do have places to be. 

But they don’t move. 

“Well...” he says, going to turn but not wanting to, “see you around, pet?”  
She tilts her head at the nickname and chuckles “maybe.”  
And then she’s walking, and he’s leaving. It’s all so hesitant.  
Maybe one of them turns around and gives the other their number.  
But they don’t, and this time, it doesn’t work. 

The Norns had weaved their strings together once before, In another life and it was enough to set off a whole tapestry of love but this time... this time it didn’t stick.  
And now he will never know what its like to be loved and forgiven and accepted for all that he is, and she will never know what it’s like to bring a god to his knees with a look, or have friends who would sacrifice themselves for her. 

No instead... instead they keep going.


End file.
